villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Donatello Versus
Donatello Versus is an antagonist in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stone Ocean. He is one of Dio Brando's illegitimate sons, conceived with Jonathan Joestar's stolen body, along with Ungalo, Rikiel, and Giorno Giovanna. This also makes him Jonathan's son, and thus Jolyne Cujoh's great great great uncle. History Donatello Versus was raised by his mother and stepfather, a man who "did nothing but tell long stories of his womanizing ways", who his mother married at an unknown point in Versus' life. After running away from home at age 13, a pair of baseball shoes fell from the sky onto his head. He put them on, but was soon arrested and taken to court, where he learned the shoes belonged to real-life Seattle Mariners outfielder Ichiro Suzuki, originally to be given to disabled children as a gift. Upon hearing the boy say (truthfully) that the shoes fell from the sky, the judge flew into a rage, disgusted by the fact that a 13-year-old boy would stoop so low as to steal from children less fortunate than himself. Versus was quickly deemed guilty on circumstantial evidence of stealing the shoes and was sent to a juvenile detention facility for six months, Versus' mother and stepfather not objecting to his incarceration. However, four months after Versus' arrest, the true criminal confessed. The criminal was a professional burglar, who, after stealing the shoes, was afraid that he would be caught because the shoes were so famous, and dropped the shoes down a ventilation shaft on top of a building to get rid of them. When word reached the facility he was being held in that he had been wrongly condemned, Versus had already been physically and emotionally drained, and he was almost too weak to even move because of a string of strange events that had occurred over the course of his incarceration. For instance, Versus tripped while walking in the field of the facility and his hand was impaled by a knife that had been buried there some time before. Versus would find out the next day that the knife belonged to a corrupt guard who had been hiding it, presumably to threaten other inmates. As a result of this, the guard bullied and beat Versus regularly. His hand wound was finally treated two weeks after the fact, but worms and pus still infested the wound. Possibly as a result of this, Versus fell into a fever and nearly died. Another occurrence was that Versus urinated on a decrepit wall that crumbled and revealed the skeleton of a long-dead woman. However, during the events of Stone Ocean, Enrico Pucci took Versus and two of Dio's other sons, his half-brothers Ungalo and Rikiel, under his wing and helped them develop their stand powers. Versus' final moments in the manga would come when Jolyne attacks Pucci with her stand while Whitesnake activated its illusory powers. However, Jolyne realises that she attacked Versus instead of Pucci, killing him. Navigation Category:Manga Villains Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Villains Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Tragic Category:Related to Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Thugs Category:Traitor Category:Criminals Category:Brutes Category:Outcast